Inferno Grandeur Ludero
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11147 |no = 1716 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 74, 77, 80, 83 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 8, 4, 20, 15, 13, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 8, 6, 4, 15, 12, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 14, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 15, 13, 10, 6, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 12, 10, 7, 5, 4, 2, 1, 16, 14, 10, 6, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Ludero's whereabouts following his duel against a powerful demon dragon remained a mystery for many years, the recent discovery of the Sacred Lance in the distant world of Valdroar may suggest he ended up there somehow. There is no doubt that if Ludero indeed made it to Valdroar with the Sacred Lance that he would've successfully defeated the terrible dragon. Having absorbed the power of the dragon with his lance, he would've most likely gained the appearance and power of a divine dragon himself. |summon = Even if I cannot return to my own world, I shall continue fighting... I will rid this world of evil! |fusion = Whether my opponent is a god or a dragon, I shall not falter! Thus, I beg of you, lend me your strength! |evolution = You've given me...wings? You have my thanks. I can still fight! |hp_base = 6376 |atk_base = 2675 |def_base = 2770 |rec_base = 2046 |hp_lord = 8278 |atk_lord = 3314 |def_lord = 3462 |rec_lord = 2546 |hp_anima = 9395 |rec_anima = 2248 |atk_breaker = 3612 |def_breaker = 3164 |def_guardian = 3760 |rec_guardian = 2397 |def_oracle = 3313 |rec_oracle = 2993 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Blazing Dragon Slayer |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & considerably restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 60% atk, 60% def, 60% HP, 1000-1200+10% rec gradual heal (HoT), 7 BC per turn, 250% BB mod buff |bb = Dragon Furor |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & slight damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 180% Atk/Def, 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Old Ignica |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP, fills 7 BC gradually, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 25% chance of 20-25% heal when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Inferno Giltonyla |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def and BB Atk for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk/Def, 100% Spark vulnerability, 600% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Divine Dragon's Vow |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% full & negates Def ignoring damage |esnote = 50% atk, 50% def when BB gauge is above 50% |evofrom = 11146 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 30% Atk, Def, max HP to 50% Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 30% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 60% Def boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |omniskill3_1_note = 20% mitigation after taking 5000 damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill4_2_note = 90% Atk to Def |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1000 base & +10% Rec bonus, heals 4500-5000 + 25% Rec HP total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_4_note = +2 BC, fills 9 BC total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Heals 300-400 HP on spark |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Ludero2 }}